


A Bass Limerick

by BeaRyan



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass pines for Miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bass Limerick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttercups3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercups3/gifts).



> Buttercups3, what have you done to me?

General Sebastian Monroe  
Had a load he was ready to blow.  
Moaned the high strung young man,  
"Miles come suck my glans."  
Not once did he think the word "bro."


End file.
